Back To The Basics
by tv'slasthope
Summary: An alternate universe where Angel leaves America after defeating the giant army and returns to Ireland. After creating a new life for himself in Dublin, Angel's old life begins to catch up with him. Told from the first person perspective.


**Back to the Basics**

**Disclaimer**: Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and any other related characters of the two series are property of Joss Whedon. I do not own anything.

**Summary**: A look into a possible future for Angel. Story told from Angel's P.O.V.

**Rating**: For everyone.

**Author's note**: Set during post Angel Season 5. I just wrote this for fun. Think of it as an alternate universe. When I wrote this I was tired of the writers making Angel act like an idiot. I disliked what was done in season five for the most part. This was begun long before we had the series continued in comic book form. Please enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

It had to be this way. That's what I always tell myself. No more big fancy headquarters. No more talking with friends. No more friends getting in the way of decisions. No more talking about problems with friends either. I thought, "None of that ever again!" I thought that at first. Strictly, from my point of view, it was just hard pressed determination and guts from now on. I would have nothing more and certainly nothing less.

Gunn was dead. He was being corrupted by Wolfram and Hart. He knew it in the end when he begged me to kill him. I didn't want to, I couldn't. But, in the end it was the only way to save him. Lorne also died. When we found out where the "Senior Partners" sanctuary was, we attacked. Lorne got caught in the middle of the battle that was waged. His body was completely crushed; destroyed. My son was also killed; along with his surrogate family. Vengeance for what I dared to do. The girl I also was seeing, Nina, she also was killed. She got loose one day in the building during a full moon. I had no choice, I had to kill her. In the end, the "Senior Partners" burned for what they did. We killed them all.

I don't know how he did it, but Wesley was able to bring Fred back. He never gave up hope. He had been awake for one week straight. Pouring over books, anything he could use. Then, he found it. He was able to use the blood of a Mohra Demon and a mystical temporal spell. Because Illyria was already weakened she would cause no harm when she was removed. So, that's exactly what Wesley did. He exorcised the demon. Then, opened a portal and sent Illyria straight to Hell. I still get the creeps just thinking about what he was able to do. Plus, the echoes of Hell send cold shivers up and down my spine. Then he used the Mohra's blood to rejuvenate Fred's body. Her organs, heart, brain, all were recreated. With the temporal spell, he was able to remove her soul from her body in the past before she died. He brought her soul forward in time and placed it back in her body. I learned on that day to never underestimate Wes again.

There was great rejoicing. Fred and Wes are married now. They live in New York. After all that had happened I decided I had had enough of L.A. After Connor, Gunn, Nina and Lorne died, I had to get out, escape. So, with Spike and Harmony's help we raised the Wolfram and Hart building to the ground. Killed the demons there, threw grenades in every room. We killed all the demon clients without a second thought. Just looked them up, went to them and killed them all. Spike and Harmony and I went our separate ways after that. Spike told me he was going back to Europe. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there. Harmony went with him. I guess they are trying to rekindle their old flame. I don't care. I don't care if they eat half the people in Europe. Doesn't concern me anymore nor do I care. I don't care about much anymore. Not since that trip to Italy. I don't care about the demons. I don't care about the world ending. Nothing, nada, zip. I just don't care. Nothing seems to matter anymore.

I feel the cool breeze from the water on my back while I was deciding where I should go from here. Wes and Fred told me they were going to get married right away. I was going to stick around for their wedding. After that I wasn't sure what I would do?

Fred and Wes got married in Vegas. I was really very happy for them. I was Wes's best man. Fred looked beautiful. We had a final dinner, and a few good laughs. When I was asked what I would do, I told them I wasn't sure. We were solemn after that. But, the newlyweds weren't down at all. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Their hands clasped together firmly. They looked like they would never let go. They had waited for so long to be together. Now they were together. Thank God!

But it broke me up inside whenever they stole a little kiss. It brought back too many memories for me. When everything was said and done they were off on their way to their honeymoon. I just stood there watching them drive away. For the second time in my life I didn't know what to do or where to go. But, something deep inside of me said one word: Home. Yes, home. I would go home. I needed to get away from here. I needed to do some soul searching. I had to go home. I needed some time alone. I wanted to go home.

When I first left Ireland by boat, I went to England, and then from England to the rest of the world. I only thought it fitting that I should return to my homeland on a boat. I snuck onto a boat in the cargo hold. When we reached one of the port cities, I waited for it to be dark and then I snuck off.

Home, the breeze was exactly the way I remembered it. I walked along the dark beach and let the cool air of my homeland spill all over me. Home, God it had been so long and it felt so good. My home, my land, I was back.

I left the port city of Kinsale and went straight to Dublin. There was plenty of time to visit my old stomping grounds in Galway once I was settled. "Old stomping grounds?" God, when did I start sounding so old?

It was no trouble getting an apartment in Dublin. When I was Angelus, I had stolen a lot of things over the years. That's why I was constantly returning to Ireland. To hide what I stole. Angelus knew Ireland was the perfect place to hide things. Who would look in a poor country for riches? I know the exact spot where everything was buried. In Cork, buried under an old church. I went there, retrieved it and returned to Dublin. I had to hide in some abandoned buildings for a couple of nights until I had retrieved Angelus' ill gotten good.

I used it to get the apartment, furniture, art supplies and books. The rest I donated to a mission. Books, I couldn't live without books. When I was Liam…before I was turned, I really had never gotten an education. I knew some basic stuff. But, after years of being Angelus, all that knowledge he had acquired became mine.

But, I've been stupid for a very long time. When I was cursed with my soul, Angelus' amassed knowledge instantly became mine. It was like turning on a light switch it came so quickly. Knowledge, knowledge so vast, it was a repository at my beck and call. But I think the problem I have always had was that I didn't know how to use it. Well, it was time for that to change. Time to mature, to finally grow up. This is my home, and I will fight evil here.

It was a little hard after a few months. I had sworn off friends. But, I still had some contact with Wes and Fred. I had a cell phone and they kept in contact with me. They told me all about how they came to live in New York. Wes works at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and Fred works as a Physics/Chemistry teacher at a public high school on Long Island. They were doing well. From what they told me, it sounded like to me that they were going to give up the demon hunting gig. I'm relieved that they will. I wasn't sure what I still was going to do. I was weary from it all. I didn't want to fight anymore. I felt like there was no more reason. There was a reason, but I felt like it wasn't worth it anymore. Wes asked me if I was ever going to come back to America. I told him I wasn't sure. I wanted to be in Ireland for awhile. I hope he's not afraid that I would lapse back into my Angelus mood. No, I'm far from that. I just need to be alone for a little awhile.

***

Being alone was ok for a little while. But after awhile, I started hating it. I seldom talked to Fred and Wes. I feel like I'm bothering them most of the time. So, I go out now. I just want to be outside; I don't want to get caught up in a club scene or anything. I know I can't deny my true calling. I want to kill the things that go bump in the night again. I start a patrol routine and pretty soon I have the whole city covered. While on one of my patrols one night, I stop the murder of a priest by a group of vampires. I dusted every last one of them. It was a lot of fun. I helped the priest up. He seemed most grateful for what I did for him. Well, long story short some how we became good friends. I found out his name is Nathan Patrick O' Neal. He's helped to take away some of the loneliness. It was a little hard at first when I told him I was a vampire. But, he's my friend and we worked through it. He reminds me a little of Doyle. Only sober.

***

"Hello?" I hear Wes's tired voice over the phone.

"Wes!" I reply.

"Who is this?" he asks. I twirl my head in a circle with a laugh. He doesn't recognize my voice anymore because my accent has come back.

"It's me, Angel." I reply with a thick Irish brogue.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry. It's just that, your voice. It's changed!"

"It's ok Wes." I hear another phone break over the line.

"Angel?" I hear Fred's voice.

"It's me Fred. Don't be put off by _me_ accent." I laugh out loud when I hear myself try to pronounce the word _"my"_.

"You sound so different!" she says to me.

"I know but I think it's good ta have it back. So, please tell me what's new with you two?" I ask.

"Well, we're glad that you asked." Wesley replied.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Fred, why don't you tell him?" Wesley says over the phone. I hear Fred give a faint laugh. I can almost see her smile.

"What is this that you have to tell me now, lass?" I ask. I hear her laugh again.

"Angel, I'm pregnant." She tells me. I imagine her smile becoming wider. I almost sky rocket out of my chair. "Oh my God that's so wonderful! Oh Jesus that's so beautiful." I can almost imagine them both with wide smiles. "Now, I'm gonna have ta come back over there." I'm so happy for them. But I know if I allow myself to become too overjoyed, it might let Angelus out. Can't have that now can we? I also have to remember the head that's lying on my leg. Don't want to wake her up.

"Will you come soon?" Fred asks.

"As soon as I can." I inform them both. I hear Wes clear his throat. "We're so surprised by your call, Angel. Please, tell us what is new with you?" I laugh as I stroke her hair.

"Well, I'm glad that you should ask me that. I think it's a real coincidence that you should mention that you two will be having a child."

"Why's that?" asks Fred.

"Well, I donna know how I should say this. So, I'll just come out and say it."

"What would that be?" asks Wes.

"Before I became a vampire, I had a younger sister. Her name was Kathleen. Well, she's come back to life." I can hear a momentary pause of shock between the two of them. "Come back to life? How?" asks Wes.

"Is she a vampire?" asks Fred sounding a little worried.

"No!" I reply. "She's very much alive. Her hearts beating and she's breathing and everything!" Kathleen turns over onto her other side while she sleeps.

"How did this happen? When did it happen?" asks Wes.

"It just happened tonight. About now, actually." I reply.

I begin explaining that while I was on patrol that Whistler appeared to me. They never met Whistler so I quickly explain who he is and how he helped me so many years ago.

***

"See you're trying to get back into the game." Whistler says to me coming out of no where from an ally way.

"What are ya doin here? How did ya find me?"

"Please Angel. I work for The Powers That Be. You could go anywhere in the world and we'd know where you'd be."

"Why are you here? I haven't seen ya in years."

"Around, talkin to other people and helping some out. It's you who I'm most interested in talking to."

"And you're interest would be what exactly?" I ask.

"We're a bit concerned that you haven't put in as many hours as you did in the past." Whistler states to me very seriously and succinctly.

"I'm out here aren't I? I would think that was good enough for ye-a." I reply.

"We're also concerned that you are not fighting as hard as you use to."

"I think we can end this conversation right now." I state angrily.

"Hit a sore spot didn't I?" asks Whistler.

I break off from Whistler and begin to walk away.

"If ya donna have anything constructive to say ta me, then just leave!" I state to him angrily. I hear his quickening footsteps behind me, catching up with me.

"Aren't you forgetting something there 'laddy'?" He says mockingly to me. I stop abruptly and turn back to face him.

"And that would be what exactly?" I say annoyed.

"You still have a part to play in stopping the apocalypse." he reminds me. I look to my left and then to my right. I look up at the sky and twirl around in a circle. "Don't see any apocalypses." I reply sarcastically. "Why don't cha just give me a ring when it comes around."

"Don't be a smart ass with me. You know you have a part to play. And you also have to help the slayer."

Just the mention of the word "slayer" sends me into orbit. She put me behind her. I mean, it's what I wanted her to do. But, now she's put me behind her completely. God, I'm sounding like such a wounded child.

"Don't cha mention her ta me!" I shout.

"Still have that raw nerve, I see." Whistler says. I turn to start walking again. "I'm getting over it!" I reply angrily.

"Yea, I know that already. You're acting a little more mature." Whistler replies to me. I turn and place my hands on my waist. _Bloody bastard!_ I think to myself.

"But, it doesn't change the fact that you still have a part to play." Whistler reminds me again. I let out a fake sigh.

"Okay, it's good that you're finally getting over the Slayer. However slow that might be. But, we are concerned."

"I don't care!" I yell back at him.

"There, that's exactly what I mean!" He yells back pointing a finger at me. "You don't care. You've given up. Buffy was your whole reason for fighting. Wasn't she?" I shake my head yes reluctantly.

"I left because I wanted her ta have a normal life. I was in fear of losing my soul again. So I left. You know, from all that time: when Darla tempted me, ta when I fell for Cordelia for a time and dated Nina for a while. I still loved her. Even after all of that I still loved her. And I betrayed her. Now, she's with The Immortal. And I know I've lost her forever."

Whistler takes a few steps towards me. "Look Angel, there's plenty of time to mope later. The fact of the matter is: you've lost your will to fight." I shake my head. It is true. I only go out ta patrol like every other day. Not everyday like I use ta in L.A.

"You know, you're not wrong about The Immortal. He is evil." I look up at Whistler with a drained face. I knew I was right about him.

"You know, you are going to have to face him eventually?"

"Aye." I reply. "And she'll probably be by his side." I say sadly and dejectedly.

"He's a different kind of evil, Angel. He corrupts. He presents himself as being good. Like a Christmas present wrapped under the tree. But, what he slowly does is corrupt ya."

I shake my head, absorbing this tip.

"He'll come looking for ya soon." Whistler continues, "So, you gotta get your life back together. And, you gotta get your friends together. You're in a vulnerable state. And we can't have you like that."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you've gotta save Buffy." I look back up in surprise. Me, save Buffy?

"Look, don't think too much into it. Case in point right now is you don't have much to fight for right now. Well, I'm here to tell you to fight for your friends."

"I'm already doin that." I reply.

Whistler lights a cigarette, turns around and starts to walk away.

"We're giving you one more." he says too far away for me to ever catch up. What reason could he possibly give me?

I finished my patrol for the night and walked home. I go over the entire conversation with Whistler in my mind. The one thing that has me really confused is what other reason The Powers That Be could possibly give me?

I reach my apartment and unlock the door. I walk in and shut the door firmly. As I walk into the living room, I hear a loud shriek. I turn on the lights to see what is going on. "Whose there?" I ask ready to do battle.

"Liam?" a terrified tear stained voice yells out. I know that voice. I stop dead fast where I stand. I can't even move. I haven't heard that voice in over two hundred and fifty years. From my bedroom, slowly walks, one step at a time, a terrified little girl. She has tears running down both her cheeks. The little girl is wearing an eighteenth century night gown. She looks about she's five or six. She has straight light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Liam?" she says again.

I am in complete and utter shock. "Kathleen?" In a second she races across the room straight to me. I bend down quickly and grab her into a fierce hug. She cries into my shoulder as I hold her tightly. She sniffles and cries while I cry into her shoulder. "Liam!" she gasps out between breaths, "I woke up…I didn't know where I was. Mama and papa didn't come when I called." She is so scared. It's from waking up in a strange place that is not yours.

I begin to rock her in my arms to sooth her. I gently rub her head and back to calm her down. "It's okay, Kathy. You're safe now. Don't worry. You're safe. I'm here." She soon starts to calm down, but her grip around my neck is still very tight.

"Liam?" she asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"You're cold." she tells me. She's been through enough for one night. I'm not going to go into detail of how her big brother became a vampire. She's much too little.

"It's cold outside." I reply.

"Oh." she replies simply.

I'm so happy to have her back. It is all so overwhelming. I have to fight like mad to stop myself from being too happy. I can't have Angelus come out, not after all that has happened. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. My baby sister I have you back. You're back in my life. I press her nose and a giant smile appears on her face. I kiss her on her cheek and hold her tightly. I begin to sing softly to her as best I can. I rock her in my arms to lull her back to sleep. She soon is and I cover her with a blanket on my couch. I watch her as she sleeps. So peaceful, like…a little angel. I pick up my cell phone. I gotta call Wes and Fred. I have to share the good news with someone.

***

"Extraordinary!" Wesley exclaims over the phone.

"Angel, I'm so happy for you!" Fred tells me.

"I think we'll be comin out there soon. Okay?" I ask.

"We would be overjoyed to have you. The both of you!" Fred says.

"We have a guest room. We would be delighted to have you." Wes repeats.

"Okay, thanks." I reply with a smile.

"Angel, one more thing." Fred yells over the phone.

"What?" I ask

"Please call us more often. We really don't mind." she tells me.

"Thank you very much." I say with an appreciative smile. I hang up and lay my head on my hand for a minute and then look back at Kathleen. I watch as she sleeps peacefully. She's here, she's really here. Those Powers That Be really know how to motivate ya. I pick her up gently in my arms and walk her to my bedroom. I place her in my bed and cover her with the blankets. I sit down on the floor and take her little hand in mine. There were so many things to do. I'd have to take her to get her inoculation shots for diseases. I'd also have to get her some new clothes and get her enrolled in school. I think I'd like her to be educated in America. Well, there's plenty of time to think about that later. I sit up on my knees and gently squeeze her hand. "I have you back now." I whisper into her ear, "And this time I won't let you go."

I remember around 4:30 that back in 1775, my little sister loved to play outside. And I always played with her. I got up from my place on the floor and left the bedroom. I paced around my small living room for a few moments. What would I do? Kathleen doesn't even know I'm a vampire. She's going to expect me to walk her around, walk her to school and things like that. What can I do? I walk to the kitchen and take out some of my stored blood. Thoughts of how I could spend some quality time with my sister dominating my thoughts as I warmed the blood. I sat down at my kitchen table to ponder this a little more. As I look at the table, I notice something there that I had not put there. It was a small box, with a note attached to it. I opened the box and was surprised to see a familiar ring. A ring I thought I had destroyed. There was also a note attached as well:

_Dear Angel,_

_In the box, you will find a very special gem, The Gem of Amarra. Yes, you did destroy it. But, you aren't the only one who has friends good at casting temporal spells. Don't worry we changed the properties of the gem. It only recognizes your soul presence now. It only works when you wear it. So, God forbid, you lose your soul, Angelus can't use it!!! Nor can any other vampire for that matter. And don't worry about what you deserve or who to help best during the time of day. Go out and enjoy the sunlight. Play with your sister._

_**Whistler**_

I smile and take the ring out of the box. I roll it around in my fingers for a moment and then place it on my finger. Immediately, I feel the effects of the ring. One problem solved at least. Tomorrow, I'll take Kathy shopping and get her some clothes. I'd also have to buy food to stock the refrigerator. I put a mental "To do" list together as I walk back into the bedroom to check on Kathleen.

***

"Holy!" Nate says in surprise as he opens his front door.

"Good morning, Nate." I say with a big smile.

"But…How? What's going on here?" Nate presses. I hold up my right hand and show him the ring.

"I don't understand?" Nate says.

"This ring has a certain charm that protects me from the sun."

"Really?" asks Nate in bewilderment.

"Yeah. Is it alright if I come in?" Nate motions to me, an invitation for me to walk in. "What can I help you with today?" he asks.

"I was wondering if there was anything in the clothing donation box that I might take?" I ask.

"What on earth do you need clothes for?" Nate asks.

I sigh and reply: "They are not for me. They are for my sister." Nate takes off his glasses, "You're sister? But, you told me that your family was dead."

"The Powers That Be gave her back ta me." I reply.

"I think I should sit down. You explain how all of this happened." I summarize everything to Nate. I want to get back in time before Kathleen wakes up. Nate then helps me find some things in the donation box. I find some things that are just her size. A small pair of purple sweat pants, a large red tee shirt and a white sweater. I'm going to take her shopping today and get her better clothes. These will do for now. I'll donate them back after I'm done with them.

***

I watch Kathy as she skipped and jumped down the street while I hold her hand. It's great to have her back. She was really happy to get new clothes. I had to explain to her that Dublin was a lot different than where we used to live in Galway. She had never been to Dublin so it was easy to explain that the city had always looked this way. The hardest part was telling her what happened to mother and father. She's so young and innocent. She doesn't remember that night when I came home; the night I came home as Angelus. Thank God! I don't know how in the world I will ever explain what has happened to her. For right now, she accepts the story that mother and father went to America. Luckily she hadn't paid to much attention to the date or the year. So I know it will be easier for her to become accommodated to the year being 2006 rather then 1775. I'll tell her the truth one day, but I just don't think she's ready to be told that she has been brought forward in time.

As we are walking back to the apartment, I see a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye. He was here. How did he find me? I quicken my pace and get Kathy home. I spend some time with her until it's time for her to go to bed. I tuck her in and wait for her to go to sleep. When she is, I give Nate a call. I ask him if he would come over for a while and watch Kathleen. He agrees and I wait for him outside of my apartment. When he shows, I let him in and instruct him that until I come back he was not to leave or invite anyone in under any circumstances. I lock the door and slide the key under the door. I hear Nate's fingers grasp it as I slide it under. I rush off into the night. I jump off of a car's roof, grab a flag pole, spin around it and land on the edge of a roof. I rush down the roofs of a few buildings until I am blocks away from my apartment.

I stop and look around. Where is he? I know he was following me. I hear the faint sound of a Zippo being flicked on behind me. The smell of nicotine invades my nostrils next. "Well, it certainly took you long enough!" He yells from behind me.

"Spike." I say.

"What were you doing mate? Using the remains of your hair gel bottle? I can't believe how long you kept me waiting!"

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"Wasn't easy, I guessed pretty much. Where else would you go if you had nothin in the States? Answer: Ireland. You always did come back here a lot." He's in the shadows, but his face looks like it was used as a punching bag of late.

"Why are you here?" I ask him. He exhales a breath of smoke before he replies.

"Angel, we've got trouble."

"Where's Harmony?" I ask.

"She's dead!" Spike replies blatantly.

"Is it The Immortal?" I ask

"We are really good at reading each others minds aren't we?" Spike replies.


End file.
